


pov you’re an american waking up on november fourth

by myfavoritecolourispink



Category: Original Work
Genre: Hell, POV, Trump, election, ihavenocluewhatimdoing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myfavoritecolourispink/pseuds/myfavoritecolourispink
Summary: just me writing three different ways to wake up on november fourth in america:))
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	pov you’re an american waking up on november fourth

**Author's Note:**

> i would like to start this off with FUCK TRUMP <3 all my homies hate trump, so from that statement you can infer which he i’m talking about in here. also i apologize for shitty grammar and spelling and capitalization i wrote this on my phone at 11pm

.i wake up to the smell of ash and brimstone there’s a faint red tinge to the air.

a cement block forms in my chest i open my laptop oh god no

he won

.i wake up,

sunlight streams through the gaps in my blinds soaking my room in its warmth i wake up and grab my laptop eagerly  
oh thank god  
he won

.i wake in the morning feeling off

the sky is a faint grey casting cold harsh shadows across my bedroom, my stomach turning i reach for my laptop.

The votes aren’t all in. it’s going to be at least two more days, oh god no.

there’s still hope

god i hope he wins

~the end~


End file.
